Field Of The Invention
The embodiment disclosed herein relates to a linear motor, a linear motor control apparatus, and a linear motor control method.
Description Of Background Art
A teeth module for primary-side magnetic pole members of permanent magnet excited electric machines such as a linear motor is known.